The present invention relates to a fluid dispensing apparatus for storing, transporting and dispensing chemicals. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a fluid dispensing system for handling high purity chemicals.
Types of high purity chemicals include high purity solvents such as acetone, benzene, carbon tetrachloride, ether, methanol and trifluorothane.
In transporting and storing chemicals such as high purity solvents, it is important that the purity be maintained. It is also important that the solvents such as trifluorothane are not discharged into the atmosphere.